Five Nights at Freddy's - Part 3: Circus of Torment (DISCONTINUED)
by Christopher Steve
Summary: In 1990, Circus Baby's Pizza World, a spin-off of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, is opening to the public. Purple Guy reluctantly employs there as a technician. As he looks over the new animatronics, namely Circus Baby herself, he realizes that his daughter, the only person he cares for, may be at risk. During all this, what will happen when the child discovers her father's dark secret?
1. Prologue

**_PLEASE NOTE: THIS STORY RETCONS A LOT OF THE VIDEO GAME "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: SISTER LOCATION". ALL REFERENCES TO THE NOVEL, "THE SILVER EYES", HAVE BEEN REMOVED TO MAKE THIS AN ORIGINAL STORY. SO, DON'T EXPECT AN EXACT ADAPTATION OF THE VIDEO GAME.  
_**

* * *

On July 13th, 1979, 7 year old Jerry Glose was murdered outside FredBear's Family Diner. The killer pulled up to the child in a purple car and stabbed him to death with a kitchen knife. Nobody could identify the murderer more than he was sixteen years old and was wearing a purple security guard's uniform. The killer escaped in his car before the police alive, leaving the dead child behind.

The diner was demolished after being shut down because of the incident. Two years later, in 1981, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza rose from the ashes and quickly became one of the most popular restaurants of the 1980s. It stayed popular until 1983, where two incidents occurred. The first was where a man, presumed to be the same killer from FredBear's Family Diner, dressed up as a company mascot and lured five children into the hidden Safe Room and killed them. The second was where four bullies accidentally murdered a small child by shoving him into the mouth of one of the Springlock Animatronics, crushing him.

After these two incidents, the company started to go downhill. People stopped going to Freddy's, fearing their children would be lost there. The company tried multiple times to prevent more incidents, all of them failing. In 1987, the company had finished constructing a new Freddy's building on the other side of Hurricane, Utah. They were planning to have both the original location and the new location to be open at the same time. However, after one of the original robots malfunctioned and bit off a child's frontal lobe, the old location was shut down and left to rot. The new location featured upgraded animatronics, along with the old, torn up versions, and was the company's latest attempt to prevent another incident. But, like all the others, it failed.

The murderer, now famously known as Purple Guy, managed to tamper with the new "Toy" animatronics and programmed them to kill as many customers as possible on Saturday 14th, the date of a birthday. The first security guard, who was moved to day shift after complaining about the animatronics' behavior during the night, found out about Purple Guy's scheme and was ultimately killed by him, but not before warning his replacement, Jeremy Fitzgerald, unbeknownst to Purple Guy. Jeremy dug deeper and, along with his friend Fritz Smith and the original four animatronics from the old pizzeria, successfully repelled the terrorist attack, losing his frontal lobe in the process.

Our story takes place in 1990, after the second Freddy's location closed. We will dive into the secret life of the Purple Guy, his adopted daughter, and their tragic experiences in a new spin-off location: Circus Baby's Pizza World.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Pizza World

_**April 6th, 1990**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

 _ **11:27 AM**_

 _"Daddy? Daddy?"_

I was just reading the newspaper in my apartment on the recliner. My 10 year old daughter, Samantha, was trying to get my attention.

 _"Daddy? Daddy?"_

I lowered my paper.

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Can we go to Circus Baby's Pizza World? Please?"_

I raised an eyebrow.

 _"What's this Circus Baby's Pizza World?"_

 _"It's this new restaurant that's opening. I would really like to go there! Please?"_

I looked through my newspaper, hoping to find an article about this restaurant. I eventually found an advertisement for the place in the "Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins" article. It looked decent enough. It showed a weird clown girl with pigtails, blue eyes and a red dress.

I put down the newspaper and said:

 _"Anything for my little sweetheart."_

I pat her on the head as I went to get the car keys.

 _ **12:15 PM**_

We pulled up to what appeared to be a small house near what used to be the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. An employee came up to us and guided us to an elevator. I took Samantha's hand and we rode the elevator down to the restaurant. We heard a computer voice speak to us on the way down:

 _"Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those 'other' pizza places! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, as well as customized pizza catering, no party is complete without Circus Baby and the gang!"_

When we reached the bottom level, the elevator doors opened and there was an open air vent that we were supposed to crawl through. That was pretty odd, yet very unique from other restaurants.

At the other end of the vent, we entered the Primary Control Module. There were windows to the left and right of the room. There was a clock on a wall with what appeared to be Circus Baby's face.

In the room was apparently the owner of the place. He told us:

 _"Hello! Are you new here?"_

 _"Yeah. Could you give us a tour?"_

 _"Sure! Follow me!"_

We followed the guy into the left room. It contained an animatronic resembling a ballerina. It had a blue bikini and a purple tutu with gold orbs on it. It was just spinning around much like how a real ballerina twirls. There were also a bunch of mini ballerinas around it.

 _"Our first stop: The Ballora Gallery! Ballora is the ballerina on the stage over there. She encourages kids to get fit and enjoy pizza!"_

 _"Wait a minute... Isn't that kind of a contradictory encouragement?"_

 _"SHUT UP! THIS IS MY PIZZERIA AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT!"_

We just stood there in awkward silence.

 _"*clears throat* Okay... That was loud. I apologize."_

We then proceeded to the next room. It contained a white and pink fox animatronic extremely identical to the female Foxy from the 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 _"And here's Funtime Auditorium! Funtime Foxy resides here and encourages kids to play and share."_

 _"Question... is it male or female?"_

 _"Heh... even we couldn't decide on that. So we made a compromise: some days Funtime Foxy is male, other days it is female. Right now, it's female."_

Funtime Foxy then turned her head and looked at us. She then said:

 _"Welcome... one and all."_

Her voice sounded much better than the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza animatronics. I gotta give them that.

As we headed to the next room, I noticed three doors, each on different walls, near the right side of the room. They were labeled _"Private Room"_ , _"Parts/Service"_ , and _"Scooping Room"_ respectively.

We then entered the next room, which contained the main clownette herself, Baby. Or at least it was supposed to.

 _"And last, but obviously not least, we have the Circus Gallery! Circus Baby sadly isn't hear at the moment, as she's still being finished. She can sing, dance, inflate balloons at her fingertips, take song requests, and even dispense ice cream!"_

I let Samantha go play with the other kids. I then talked with the owner about the three doors I saw in the Funtime Auditorium.

 _"Um... about those three doors in the Funtime Auditorium..."_

 _"What doors?"_

 _"You know, the Private, Parts and Service, and Scooping Rooms?"_

 _"Sorry buddy. I can't tell you about those rooms. I've got more important things to do. However, I know someone who can show you them. Let me get him."_

He then walked off to get the person he was talking about.


	3. Chapter 2: The Three Doors

_**April 6th, 1990**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

 _ **12:22 PM**_

I went back into Funtime Auditorium with a technician named Steve Hooper. He explained to me the three different doors.

 _"Okay... uh... The Private Room... we shouldn't talk about it. The Scooping Room is, uh, where we scoop ice cream to put inside Baby so she can dispense it to children. Employees are busy in there, so we can't go inside. We can, however, go into the Parts and Service room. Follow me."_

Steve took me into the room. It was completely dark in there with occasional flashing lights. Steve turned the light on and the whole room illuminated. I immediately saw a redesigned Freddy Fazbear, who looked almost like his original counterpart, except he was colored like Funtime Foxy. He also had a Bonnie hand puppet in his right hand. I said:

 _"Is that... Freddy?"_

 _"Uh... yep. Funtime Freddy to be exact. He's supposed to be in Funtime Auditorium with Funtime Foxy. I think, uh, according to the cartoon, Freddy's supposed to have a crush on Foxy, the female one at least, but... meh, it's too complicated to explain._

 _Freddy's not played by the regular actor, Chad Witz, as his personality is completely different. Either way, Freddy's not yet ready to show to the kids. We can't wait to so, however. I'd play an audio clip for you, but we'd attract the children's attention."_

I also noticed right next to him Circus Baby herself, slumped over and motionless. Steve then said:

 _"Also, Baby's right there. She's almost complete! Tomorrow, uh, we're gonna give her a test run to see if she operates accordingly."_

As we headed out the door, I noticed what appeared to be four more animatronics sitting on the ground against the wall covered by large, black bags. I couldn't see what they looked like, though.

We exited into Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy was singing _Row, Row, Row Your Boat_ to the children. Steve then asked:

 _"Hey... uh... would you like to employ at Circus Baby's Pizza World? We've got many jobs available and we offer minimum wage."_

 _"I don't know... I..."_

Before I could finish, Samantha came up to me and said:

 _"Please, daddy? I would love to come here more often!"_

I took a while to process this.

 _"I guess maybe it couldn't hurt..."_

Samantha then hugged me tightly.

 _"Thank you! Thank you! I love you, Dad!"_

I hugged her back.

 _"I love you too, sweetheart. Now, it's time to go, honey."_


	4. Chapter 3: Technical Difficulties

_**April 7th, 1990**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

 _ **10:42 AM**_

Today was my first day as an employee at Circus Baby's Pizza World. If you think that name is incredibly stupid by now, you're not alone.

I was assigned as a technician on the animatronics. I'm familiar with animatronic technology, so I felt I could handle this. I was one of five technicians at the restaurant. The other four were Steve Hooper, of course, and three other guys I didn't know.

My first task of the day was to give Baby a checkup. I entered the Circus Gallery and watched Baby perform some songs. I saw Samantha watching with a friend of hers, Avery.

Once the curtains on Baby's stage closed, I headed up to the stage to inspect her. I opened up her faceplates, revealing her endoskeleton head. This is helpful, as I didn't have to actually take the head off.

I basically looked through the endoskeleton, wiping off dust, screwing in some loose bolts, and lots of other things. While looking through, I noticed over in Baby's stomach, she had what appeared to be a large claw that extended out and would grab whatever was in front of it. This was a little offsetting to me. If Baby malfunctions, the claw could come out without warning and hurt the children, especially my daughter.

I left the stage as the curtains opened. I then headed to Ballora Gallery to inspect, well, Ballora. Again, once the stage curtains closed, I went up and inspected the ballerina. There was not much to her, though over by her right shoulder I noticed she had what appeared to be a Deter and Misdirection Remote Activator. That was a little odd.

I then went to Funtime Auditorium to check Funtime Foxy. Today, it was a male. I looked into his chest and saw... a Parental Voice Syncing Device?!

Okay, something's NOT right here! Why the heck would THE COMPANY have something in the animatronics that can be used to lure children away from the play areas?

I finished inspecting the fox and went to find Steve. I asked him about the Parent Voice Syncer. He had no idea what I was talking about, so I went and showed him.

 _"Huh... I don't remember the company ordering THAT when they first got Funtime Foxy!"_

 _"It's almost like Foxy was programmed to lure children somewhere they shouldn't be!"_

 _"Trust me, we don't intend to do that kind of thing. Especially not after those kids were murdered at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1983."_

 _"Yeah... heh..."_

We then walked down from the stage and headed to Parts/Service to check on Funtime Freddy.

 _"By the way, Steve, I noticed Baby has a claw in her stomach and Ballora has a Misdirection Remote."_

 _"Yeah... Baby has the claw so she can dispense ice cream. Ballora has the Misdirection Remote to try and deal with predators. I'm going to assume that the Voice Syncer on Funtime Foxy was added at the last minute for the same reason."_

We entered Parts/Service and looked over Funtime Freddy. While looking through, we saw he had a storage tank big enough to hold a child! Also, the Bonnie puppet had a parent tracker.

Suddenly, we heard an animatronic pirate's voice:

 _"Hello-o-o kiddies! Welco-co-co-co-come to Pi-Pi-Pirate's Cove!"_

We turned our heads and saw that one of the animatronics covered in black bags was standing up. We could faintly see a white dot where the eyes would be located. The robot then went out the door and into Funtime Auditorium. We looked out the doorway and saw it heading towards the vent leading to the Primary Control Module. All the other kids were staring at the robot with confused expressions on their faces. We also noticed that Funtime Foxy was GONE from his stage.

I saw the covered robot's right hand temporarily exposed, which was actually a moderately sharp hook.


	5. Chapter 4: Foxy Foxy

_**April 7th, 1990**_

 _ **Samantha's POV**_

 _ **10:50 AM**_

I watched Baby perform songs the kids requested her to sing. She was an AMAZING singer!

While watching her, I heard my father calling to me from Ballora Gallery. I was disappointed, as I wanted to hear more of Baby's singing!

I said bye to Avery, got up out of my seat and headed to Ballora Gallery where I heard my father. However, when I arrived there, he wasn't there. In fact, no one was in the room. Instead of my father, it was Funtime Foxy. I asked him:

 _"Um... Foxy? Do you know where my daddy is?"_

Then, my father's voice came out of Funtime Foxy's non-moving mouth:

 _"It's ti-i-i-ime to go, sweetie."_

Suddenly, a robotic claw came out of Funtime Foxy's stomach and grabbed onto my crimson shirt and ripped off the side of it. The force of the claw knocked me onto the ground.

I was extremely scared now. Funtime Foxy was trying to KILL me!

I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could while screaming. I looked back and saw Funtime Foxy, with his eyes black, walking after me. I crawled through the Ballora Gallery vent and into the Primary Control Module. A technician in there quickly noticed me.

 _"Hey! Where's your father?"_

I dove into the Funtime Auditorium vent and crawled through it quickly. However, when I reached the other end and was about to crawl out, I saw something covered in a black bag walking towards me. Then, the blade of a dagger cut through the inside of the bag and split it in two. The two halves then fell off, revealing the figure inside.

It was a crimson-colored fox with ragged pants, an eyepatch and a hooked hand. He held a dagger in his one good hand. He spoke:

 _"Yar, me-me-me mateys! It's me, Fo-Fo-Foxy!"_

I quickly turned around and crawled back through the vent and back into the Primary Control Module. I was about to go through the Ballora Gallery vent again, but I saw Funtime Foxy crawling through. I turned back and saw Pirate Foxy coming out of the Funtime Auditorium vent. He then prepared to throw his dagger. I turned around again and saw Funtime Foxy emerging from the Ballora Gallery vent. The technician in the room was baffled and surprised at the sight of the two foxes.

Pirate Foxy then spoke:

 _"Ye might wan-wanna duck, lass."_

I dropped to the ground and Pirate Foxy threw his dagger and hit Funtime Foxy in the neck. Funtime Foxy let out a brief shriek of pain, but quickly recovered. Then, his face opened, revealing a metal robot head! The dagger was sent flying straight into the technician's neck. He let out a brief cry and fell to the ground, dead.

Funtime Foxy then lunged at me and let out a loud shriek. I screamed louder than before. Pirate Foxy then grabbed me and held Funtime Foxy back. He then shoved Funtime Foxy to the ground. Funtime Foxy's face then put itself back together.

Pirate Foxy told me:

 _"Go back to the eleva-a-a-ator. NOW!"_

He let me go and I broke for the vent that led to the elevator. I looked back one last time and saw Funtime Foxy getting back up. I then crawled through the vent and heard the loud screeches of the two foxes.

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

The Original Foxy entered the Primary Control Module via the vent. I heard the sounds of animatronics screeching and my daughter screaming! I was extremely worried.

I heard loud bangs inside the Control Module, as if two people were struggling and smashing each other into the walls. After a few seconds of those sounds, there was just dead silence. And then...

 **' _SMASH!_ '**

Regular Foxy came crashing through the windows of the Control Module and into Funtime Auditorium. All the kids shrieked and ran out of the way as Foxy fell onto the ground along with a crap-load of glass. Foxy now had a huge rip in his chest, revealing the endoskeleton beneath. I looked up and saw Funtime Foxy, with his eyes black, in the Control Module. It was as if he threw Regular Foxy through the window.

Funtime Foxy then walked off, out of our sight. Regular Foxy then got up and headed towards the vent. Steve and I followed him. When we got into the Control Module, Foxy was already crawling through the vent that lead to the elevator. We looked around the Control Module and saw one of the technicians lying on the ground with a dagger in his neck and blood on the ground.

I then heard my daughter scream again. I shouted:

 _"Samantha!"_

 _ **Samantha's POV**_

I crawled out the end of the vent and headed into the elevator. I hit the top floor button over and over.

 _"Come on... Come on! *sob*"_

Funtime Foxy then came crawling out of the vent and headed towards me. I screamed again as he closed in on me. Thankfully, the elevator doors closed just in time.

I sighed with relief as the elevator started to go up. However, I suddenly began hearing thuds underneath the elevator. I looked around the elevator for something to call for help. I found a yellow keypad labeled _Mike_ and had eyes. I turned it on and the computer voice spoke:

 _"Please type your problem on the keypad."_

I tried to type, but the keypad was very glitchy, so I could barely type anything. The computer voice then said:

 _"It seems you are having trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Don't worry, we will help you... cook eggs."_

 _"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO TYPE!"_

As the computer voice read boring instructions on cooking eggs, I saw Funtime Foxy's hand grab the elevator doors and try to pry them open. I sat in the back of the elevator and began sobbing harder and harder.

 _"Please... *sob* someone help..."_

I looked up in one of the mirrors near the doorway and saw a vent behind the window behind me. Funtime Foxy was almost through the door. Then, Pirate Foxy came through the vent and smashed the window. I screamed as he grabbed me and pulled me into the vent. He then entered the elevator as Funtime Foxy finally entered through the doorway. The computer voice then said:

 _"There seems to be an error with the elevator. Going back down now."_

The elevator switched directions and began going down. Funtime Foxy then exposed his robot face again and tackled Pirate Foxy. He then go up and tried to reach me, but Pirate Foxy grabbed him by the leg and held him back. He then yanked Funtime Foxy back into the elevator and raised his hook. The last thing I saw in the elevator was Pirate Foxy tearing a gash in Funtime Foxy's neck with his hook and Funtime Foxy shrieked in pain.

I slowly crawled down the vent. It connected to the Control Module vent. I then left and entered the Elevator Station, where Dad and another technician were inside the elevator.

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

When the elevator came back down, both Foxys were inside. Funtime Foxy's endoskeleton throat had been slit and was bleeding oil. Steve managed to quickly shut down Regular Foxy.

I looked around anxiously for my daughter. Right when I thought I lost her, I heard a female computer voice say:

 _"Motion trigger: Control Module vent."_

I ran back to the vent and saw Samantha crawling through. Her shirt was a bit torn. I sighed with relief. She crawled out of the vent and we hugged tightly.

 _"Thank god you're alive! Are you seriously hurt, sweetie?"_

 _"I'm okay, daddy."_


	6. Chapter 5: A Not-So-Funtime

_**April 7th, 1990**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

 _ **11:10 PM**_

I watched as the inactive Funtime Foxy was taken into the Scooping Room, for some reason. I heard loud _BANG_ s inside. After all that, Funtime Foxy was taken into the Parts/Service room so he could be repaired later. Another employee was carrying his stomach claw.

Steve told me that he lied about the Scooping Room. In reality, it is a room containing a machine called "The Scooper" that basically is used to take out certain parts of the animatronics. Funtime Foxy's stomach claw was just scooped out. He told me that the company was considering removing everyone else's stomach claws as well.

I told Samantha to not go near Baby. She was a bit disappointed, but after the whole Funtime Foxy incident, I didn't trust any of the animatronics. I told her she could go into the Circus Gallery, she just had to keep her distance from Baby.

The biggest question for me is: How did Classic Foxy activate and protect Samantha? Who could've known what was going to happen and tried to prevent it? Why did Funtime Foxy try to kill my daughter?

I asked the owner about that last question. He simply replied:

 _"I have no idea. We didn't originally program the robots to murder children. We don't know why Funtime Foxy tried to kill Samantha."_

After that, I saw Samantha going into Parts/Service. I ran quickly to the door and heard Samantha speak:

 _"You... You saved my life! Thank you!"_

She appeared to be talking to Classic Foxy. I couldn't blame her for wanting to thank him.

 _"I only question... who are you?"_

Suddenly, I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear for seven years.

 _"Samantha... It's me, Amanda Christen! Your friend!"_

 _ **June 26th, 1983**_

 _"Please... Mr FredBear... *sob* Don't kill me..."_

I had Amanda cornered in the Safe Room. I had just killed Jake. Despite her pleads, I grabbed her hair, pulled her down to the ground, and stabbed her with my knife. She let out a scream which died quickly.

I placed the bodies in the old Arcade Machines in the Safe Room as well as the knife. I could get another one in the kitchen. Thankfully, no blood got on the FredBear suit. I left the Safe Room, only to encounter 3-year-old Samantha.

She asked:

 _"Mr FredBear, have you seen my friend, Amanda?"_

 _"Oh no..."_ I thought.

I simply replied:

 _"Sorry, child. I haven't seen her."_

 _ **April 7th, 1990**_

I remembered what I did back in 1983. I had no idea Amanda and Samantha were friends at the time. I felt a lot of guilt.

I heard Samantha shriek and run out the door and into me. I asked:

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I... I heard my old friend, Amanda, in there!"_

 _"That's impossible... she went missing years ago!"_

 _ **4:10 PM**_

 _ **Samantha's POV**_

We went home after that. Dad told me we would not be going back to Circus Baby's, and I completely understood why. I was almost killed by Funtime Foxy.

Avery came over to visit around this time. While we were watching the latest episode of _Freddy Fazbear and Friends_ on TV, he asked me:

 _"You DO know what happened at the Freddy's restaurants, right Sam?"_

 _"Yeah. The other kids at school mention it all the time. Children went missing there, blood and mucus leaked from the robots, I heard pretty much every rumor on the planet."_

 _"Well... remember when your old friend, Amanda, went missing?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Well, maybe she was one of those kids that went missing. That's why she disappeared so suddenly."_

I began thinking about that. Amanda did disappear so abruptly. She was such a nice friend all those years ago! Why would someone take her away?

I began to feel tears filling up my eyes. Avery then pulled me into a hug.

 _"I.. I really miss her..."_

 _"I know, Sam. I know..."_

 ** _9:30 PM_**

Avery went home at about six. I didn't cry for the rest of the day, thankfully.

As I was about to fall asleep, I heard a strange sound. I don't know what it was, but it appeared to be coming from a closet in the hallway. I tiptoed to that closet, trying not to wake up Dad. I entered the closet and searched through it. I found a trapdoor which led to the attic. Dad had told me before I was not allowed to go into the attic, but I was defying the rules right now.

I climbed up into the attic. It was pretty dusty in there. There were cobwebs everywhere as well as very creaky wood, so I had to be careful not to make too much noise and wake up Dad.

I found a cardboard box with several newspapers. They contained pretty messed up articles about the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I heard about that place a lot in school. Most of the other kids kept talking about stuff like blood and mucus coming from the animatronics and other things like that. I realized that the Pirate Foxy who saved me was from the old pizzeria. Okay... I'm getting off track.

The first newspaper article read:

" _ **Kids** **vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found**_

 _Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

 _Police think the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust._ "

The second newspaper read:

" _ **Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.**_

 _Five children are now linked to an incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room._

 _While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found._

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria._

 _'It's a tragedy.'_ "

I definitely wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

As I headed back to the trapdoor, I noticed a strange box with padlocks on it. I grabbed it and tiptoed back to my room. I placed the box on my bed.

Suddenly, the locks somehow unlocked themselves! I was startled by this, but, hey, now I can look at what's inside! I opened the box and discovered five pieces of paper inside. They were journal entries written by my father, as it was his handwriting.

I picked up the first paper, dated January 13th, 1984, and began to read.


	7. Chapter 6: Who Wants Ice Cream?

_**April 8th, 1990**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

 _ **9:23 AM**_

I put on my employee uniform and prepared to head back to work. I know I said Samantha was not going back there, but the contract I signed stated that I must finish seven days of work before I can quit.

I went over to Samantha's room to see if she was awake. I was going to drop her off at her friend Harvey's house as I worked. However, when I opened the door, Samantha wasn't in her room!

I looked all around the bedroom, but she was nowhere to be seen. Her bedroom window was wide open. I noticed on her bed was the box that contained my notes I hid in the attic. It was opened and completely empty, though.

 _"Oh no... Oh GOD NO!"_

I looked out the window and briefly saw Samantha running down the street and away from the house, holding all the notes.

 _"OH GOD NO!"_

I ran down the stairs and got in my car. Unfortunately, it took FOREVER to start. No matter what, the dang car engines just sputtered. After probably the nineteenth attempt, the car finally started and I drove after Samantha.

 _ **Samantha's POV**_

I ran down the street holding the five notes with tears running down my face. I couldn't believe what I just read.

My father is the one who murdered the five kids!

I ran all the way back to Circus Baby's Pizza World, because I needed to find more answers. I entered the house, rode the elevator down, and ran all the way into the Parts and Service room.

I looked around the room and shouted:

 _"Amanda? AMANDA?! ARE YOU THERE?! I'M SORRY I RAN! I WAS FRIGHTENED! BUT NOW, I NEED TO KNOW! ARE THE RUMORS TRUE? IS IT TRUE THAT YOU, ALONG WITH FOUR OTHER CHILDREN, ARE POSSESSING THE ROBOTS?!"_

I heard the sound of gears clicking behind me. I turned around and saw Pirate Foxy behind me. His eyes were silver and his head was tilted to the right. Then, I saw the three other robots covered in black bags stand up and uncover themselves.

One was a brown bear with a top hat and bowie, Freddy. His jaw was missing and his left arm was exposed, revealing a metal endoskeleton arm.

Another was a lavender bunny with a red bowtie, Bonnie. His right ear was missing and his whole chest was the exposed endoskeleton.

The third other robot was a yellow chicken with a bib that read _Let's Eat!_ , Chica. Her whole head was the exposed endoskeleton head and both her hands were also uncovered.

All four robots stared at me with those silver eyes. I then saw in the corner of my eye a completely yellow version of Freddy slumped over in the corner of the room. I began to feel more and more tears come out of my green eyes and run down my face.

 _"You are! You are the five missing kids! Including my friend, Amanda!"_

 _ **10:00 AM**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

I ran into Funtime Auditorium and saw Samantha slowly walking out of the Parts/Service room, crying. I slowly walked towards her, but she ran away, shouting:

 _"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

She ran into the Scooping Room. I followed her in there. I saw Circus Baby was in the room, probably being prepared to be scooped. Samantha was standing right in front of her with a hurt expression on her face.

 _"Samantha... please..."_

 _"YOU..."_

She shouted with an angry voice.

 _"Samantha.. listen to me..."_

 _"YOU KILLED THOSE POOR CHILDREN..."_

 _"Please... listen..."_

 _"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! YOU KILLED SAMANTHA!"_

I began to feel tears myself.

 _"I.. I didn't know she was your friend at the time! I'm sorry!"_

 _"NO, YOU'RE NOT! YOU KILLED HER AND ENJOYED EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF IT, DIDN'T YOU?"_

I began to feel worse and worse the angrier Samantha got. I noticed behind her Baby had somehow turned on and was holding a vanilla ice cream cone with both her hands. Samantha continued shouting:

 _"I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU: AM I NOTHING TO YOU? AM I JUST ONE OF YOUR SOON-TO-BE VICTIMS? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?"_

 _"Samantha... I only killed them as an act of desperation. I wanted to close down Freddy Fazbear's Pizza because of something they did to me in the past! I never intended to kill you! I couldn't kill you! You're my daughter!"_

I noticed behind Samantha Baby's eyes were now black, with no pupils, and her head was locked onto Samantha.

 _"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO, DAD? I'M GONNA EXPOSE YOU! I'M GONNA SHOW THE WORLD THE MONSTER YOU ARE!"_

 _"Samantha... step away from Baby!"_

 _"WHY DO YOU CARE? IS IT BECAUSE I'M GONNA 'GET HURT'? WELL, GUESS WHAT? I'M ALREADY HURT! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

 _"Samantha... get away from Baby! You can go ahead and have me arrested! I just don't want you to get hurt! Not the one person I love!"_

 _"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I HATE YOU, DAD! I HATE YOU!"_

Suddenly, Baby's stomach opened and her stomach claw came out. The claw grabbed Samantha by her waist and impaled both her sides. She screamed in pain and blood began pouring out of her mouth. Then, the claw dragged her towards Baby. Samantha screamed as the claw pulled her into Baby's stomach. I heard buzzsaws inside slicing her up. At least a whole gallon of blood spewed out of the animatronic all over the place. Then, the buzzsaws stopped and Baby shut down.

My eyes were as wide as a 15-car train. I could not believe what just happened.

My daughter, the one person I cared about, is dead.

I fell to my knees into a puddle of blood. I looked at my hands, which were also covered in the blood of my daughter. Loads of tears began coming from my eyes. I could just barely speak as I sobbed uncontrollably.

 _"S-Samantha... no... no... no... no..."_

Then, the door opened. Steve ran into the room, and was horrified at what he saw.

 _"Oh my god! What happened?!"_

I tried to speak, but I was sobbing too hard. Steve then ran out of the room to call an ambulance.

Then, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I clenched my fists and yelled at the top of my lungs _._ My cries of despair echoed throughout the entire pizzeria.


	8. Chapter 7: Night One at Pizza World

_**April 9th, 1990**_

 _ **Purple Guy's POV**_

 _ **12:00 AM**_

 _"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in 'Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins', or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But, you can call me 'HandUnit'. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities."_

I felt miserable as the elevator slowly went down to the restaurant. I still couldn't get over my little girl's death. However, I still had the contract, so I had to remain here for five more days.

A yellow keypad flipped up with an electronic keyboard. The HandUnit said:

 _"Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so, please be careful."_

I tried to type my name, but the keypad was so broken I couldn't even tell what the heck I typed. Eventually, HandUnit said:

 _"It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. One moment. Welcome: Eggs Benedict."_

I facepalmed myself.

Eventually, the elevator hit the bottom. HandUnit instructed:

 _"You can now open the Elevator using that bright, red and obvious button. Let's get to work!"_

I pressed the button and the door opened. I knelt down and crawled through the air vent in front of me. I could hear the constant clangs as I crawled through. HandUnit then said:

 _"Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter. Due to the massive success, and, even more so, the unfortunate closing of_ _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set (no pun intended) for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning."_

I eventually reached the other side of vent and entered the Primary Control Module.

 _"Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery: Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza! Let's turn on the light and see if_ _Ballora is onstage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left."_

The left window showed nothing but blackness. But, when I clicked the blue button, the room illuminated and the stage appeared empty. My eyes widened when I saw this.

 _"Uh oh! It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step."_

A controlled shock?! Wouldn't THAT make Ballora more angry?!

Nevertheless, I clicked the red button underneath the blue one.

 **' _ZAP!_ '**

Electric sparks filled the Ballora Gallery. I squinted my eyes when the bright lights flashed into the office through the window. It was about two seconds long, and then the light died down and the room went dark again.

I slowly pressed my finger on the blue button. The room illuminated again and thankfully Ballora was back on her stage, twirling.

 _"Excellent. Ballora's feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow."_

I seriously question why a violent shock would keep the animatronics from getting angry, though robots normally don't have emotions, but I couldn't focus on that right now.

 _"Now, view the window to your right. This is the Funtime Auditorium where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light! Let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to."_

I expected Funtime Foxy to be gone as well. I pressed the blue button and I was proven right.

 _"Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock."_

I pressed the red button, and another zap occurred. However, when I turned the light on, Funtime Foxy was still missing. I hit the red button again, and zapped the room a second time. This time, Funtime Foxy returned to its stage. Don't expect me to keep track of the current gender for the rest of my experience.

 _"Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module."_

I crawled through the vent towards the Circus Gallery Control Module. I heard the female computer voice say:

 _"Motion trigger: Circus Gallery vent."_

I entered the Circus Gallery Control Module. It contained pipes, hanging wires, three fans from the right, four colored lights hanging above, and two security cameras looking down on me. In front was the dark Circus Gallery.

 _"On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's auditorium. Let's check the light and see what Baby is up to."_

I found another elevated keypad and pressed the blue button. However, the room didn't illuminate as brightly as Ballora Gallery or Funtime Auditorium.

 _"Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock."_

I pressed the red button, unleashing another electric zap. When I illuminated the room, Baby was not there. I honestly felt she shouldn't be there after what happened with my daughter, but I unleashed another shock anyway. Baby still didn't appear. I hit the red button a third time, and I STILL didn't see Baby. But, HandUnit said:

 _"Great job, Circus Baby. We knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed; otherwise, you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow."_

I was confused, but I assumed Baby's stage probably was so far away I couldn't see it.

The overall experience of that first night was quick, but at the same time kind of unnerving. I mean, being all alone in a Control Module surrounded by darkness as well as a group of creepy robots is gonna leave you feeling off! I really wish I could just abandon this place, but the contract is pretty much ironclad, so I was stuck here for four more nights. Then I can sue this place and never come back.

As I headed towards the vent, I suddenly hear a noise, likely a clang, coming from the Circus Gallery. I was startled and crawled through the vent like heck.


	9. The Rest of the Story

_PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING._

 _This FNAF story has been discontinued. I will explain my reasons in the next chapter. However, for those of you who wanted the story to have a proper conclusion, the following is how I originally planned to conclude the Christopher Steve FNAF Trilogy._

* * *

The Purple Guy (whose name is still never revealed at the end) continues to work at Circus Baby's Pizza world the rest of the week. However, as the week progresses, he begins hearing the voice of Circus Baby reveal her past. She guides him around the Pizzeria in order to do the tasks he is assigned (just like in the game), and he nearly gets killed several times. Meanwhile, in between his shifts, the animatronics start brutally murdering the other employees one by one. (I was originally going to hold back on gore, but since I showed Samantha's death in detail, I decided I was going to go all out on the kills) Here are some of the ideal kills I was going to use:

\- One of the technicians goes to inspect Ballora, but as he does so, a knife-like blade suddenly comes out her chest and stabs him in the stomach over and over until he dies. (His corpse is later seen hanged)

\- Another technician is talking with the owner about "Will the plan work?" (foreshadowing what's to come) As he leaves the room, however, Funtime Foxy jumps him and rips his left arm off. Funtime Foxy then covers his mouth as he tries to scream and drags him into a nearby closet, where it then cuts away. (His corpse is later seen with the face completely bitten off)

\- The third technician without a name catches a kid who sneaks in the building afterhours. He takes the kid into the Parts/Service room, planning to kill him (because he thinks he's seen too much, again foreshadowing), only to be attacked by Funtime Freddy. He grabs the technicians face with one hand and completely crushes it, causing blood everywhere. The kid escapes during all this. (The technician's corpse is later seen hanged)

\- The two employees (Jason and Greg) that scoop Ballora (heard in Night 4 of the game) walk out of the scooping room, unaware the Purple Guy is in the springlock suit in the room. Jason crawls through the air vents towards the elevator, when suddenly the vent is grabbed and pulled down by Regular Foxy, taking him down as well. Foxy then grabs Jason by the neck with his good hand and stabs him in the face with his hook. He then pulls down and splits him in half, leaving a bloody mess.

\- The other of the two encounters Steve Hooper in the "Private Room" from the game, an area Steve isn't supposed to be in. It is here that Steve (who had only joined recently) reveals that he knows the entire company that created Circus Baby's are actually a group of terrorists (he has been investigating the whole story). They blackmailed the Purple Guy after the first murder at FredBear's to do more, with the promise of not hurting his daughter. Greg retreats to tell the owner, who by now has been revealed to be named Tom Kellen, that Steve is on to them. But, before he can get to Tom's office, Bonnie comes out of nowhere and decapitates Greg with his guitar. Greg's headless body, still lurching forward, is grabbed by Bonnie, who then proceeds to tear it apart.

Once Night 5 starts, the whole building is on lock-down (Due to Tom starting to find the corpses). POV switches back and forth between Purple Guy and Tom. As Purple Guy works his final shift (which mirrors the game), he to starts finding the bodies while following Baby's instructions. After he types the passcode and sends Baby to the Scooping room via her command, he encounters Tom. Tom reveals that he activated Baby's scooping claw the day Samantha ran into the building and got killed. He tries to manipulate Purple Guy by telling him he has nothing left; he has no choice but to join him.

However, before Tom can even react, Regular Freddy come up behind him and stabs him in the back with his microphone. Freddy then grabs Tom's head and pulls it off, causing it and the body to drop to the ground. Freddy then chases the Purple Guy through out the building, while Baby guides Purple Guy into the scooping room. However, when he enters, Baby reveals that after discovering that he was blackmailed, she no longer wants to get revenge, but instead wants to kill him to take away the sadness and guilt he has had all this time. (Throughout the 5th night, the rest of the Funtime animatronics were scooped to create a hybrid, codenamed Ennard, which would be scooped into Purple Guy) Then, before he can react, Purple Guy is scooped.

The final chapter is told from Steve Hooper's POV, who was the only survivor of the massacre. He reveals that the only things retrieved from the building were the four incomplete animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy). Steve also reveals that Purple Guy did not die from the scooping, instead becoming a heartless, mechanical monster who has not been seen since.

One year later, in 1991, a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens. The four animatronics retrieved were completed (except for Foxy) and became the main attractions. Steve Hooper is the first to apply for night security guard at this new restaurant. Upon studying the animatronics' actions, he begins recording messages for future guards after him. This reveals Steve Hooper as the Phone Guy.

 **The events of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Creepypasta occur two years later.**


	10. Why I stopped working on this

The reason for discontinuing the story is because I want to move on from Five Nights at Freddy's for a while and work on other stories (my Sonic The Hedgehog reboot, for one). Also, I feel these stories desperately need a reboot themselves. Upon reading the other FNAF stories again, I realized that a lot of people might consider them "poorly-written". A good chunk of the characters can be considered "bland", and some of the other elements, such as the Mike-Mina relationship in Part 2 can be frowned upon by the people who negatively stereotype the FNAF fandom. I always intend my stories to please everyone (even people who aren't fans of the source material).

I do not regret writing the FNAF stories, as there are things that I'm still very proud of in them. It's just that they have enough flaws to be considered "sub-par".

I do plan in the future to publish a film-script version of my FNAF stories (basically starting from the beginning). It'll pretty much reboot the games storyline (much like the Silver Eyes novels did), while improving on my original stories. It will have interesting characters, a whole mystery about the restaurants, and much more of an action-thriller tone. I'm not sure when I will publish it, but it's in the idea box.

For now, I will focus on my other stories.

* * *

 **Thank you to all the people who have read my stories. Without you, I wouldn't be at this point. Please stick around for better stories in the future!**


End file.
